Point Blank: The Heist
by AvEcErDaNcEr
Summary: A stories which consist of a bunch of thives, killers and gangsters teaming up to create a series of heist that will create havoc in both Aincard and Gamindustri. Rated M for language, lemons and the use of alcohol and drugs. Starts June 1.
1. The Introduction

**_"Everybody's got their demon even wide awake or dreaming."_**

"Sorry honey, I'm late" Asuna yell towards Kirito who is anxiously waiting for his love one.

"Asuna I thought you live four blocks from here, why is the time delay ? You lagging ?"

"No, I just have a stomachache, seriously stop teasing me. Jeez." Asuna reply with an unsatisfied tone.

"OK, jokes aside. Where is the others ?" I ask Asuna as the rest of the player said that they will join once Asuna logged in into the game.

"Now you mention it, they should be bere by now. Is there any problem occur to them ?"

"Maybe, since we're here, I won't mind to wait the rest of them."

 _Meanwhile, at the other side of the Aincard, Intersection between the skybridge that link to the Lastation._

"Damn, you are one tough opponent. It is pretty good for a sniper like you. What is your name ?" Sinon. The friend where Kirito know during Gun Gale Online asking for her opponent's name. She appears to be the best sniper at Lastation.

"The name's Uni. But that is not important. The only things that matters to me is that you dead."

"Same goes to me either. HYAAAA!" The battle between Sinon and Uni continues. Only until a mysterious person interrupt and stop them both.

"Stop! Both of you! It is not good to pointing guns towards someone that you don't know, Uni. This is not how you start to knowing a person." The interrupter, Brave stop his girlfriend's bash action.

"Brave but... she start to attack me first. Is that consider as wrong when I trying to protect myself ?".

"Can you at least try to act nicely to her? You know if you act it nicely she will stop way more earlier."

"..."

"Umm, Sinon right ? I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Yeah, me too. I shouldn't attack you first."

 _Planeptune Tower, Planeptune main city._

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Nhaah!"

"Guh! Hold it more longer, Kuh!

"Iku! Iku! IKUUUUU!" (I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!)

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaah!, *pant*, *pant*, damn man you are way more powerful than you are last time."

"Haha, hey babe you know I can't control myself for this."

"If you do me this rough again I swear to God I will never have sex with you again Ryan."

"Says the one who ask me go rough."

"OK I got to admit that is one hell of a wrong decision. But I didn't call you to bite my nipple this hard."

"Hey, Mashiro and Kotori didn't complain to Sorata and Aoi when they both having sex."

"You seems to know them both well. Have you actually sleep with both of them ?

"Same does to you, Natalie Oates."

"Forget that. Anyway time to call them ?"

"Agree."

We then go to the other two couple's room. Sorata and Mashiro is wearing clothes while Aoi and Kotori is having sex inside the bathroom.

"Hey Aoi make it quick will you brother?"

"Ryan I am not like you. You fucking sex machine."

"Ahh! Aoi slow down, I can't stand, Ahhh!"

"Kotori can you cum faster?"

"I wish that i can cum faster, Neptune-senpai. Why don't you teach me how to cum faster?"

"Guh"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"Come to think of it, we haven't did it in bathroom for a while. Want to do it tonight?"

"Fuck off jerk."

"Haha."

"They two having sex in the bathroom again ?" Sorata ask me as they are ready to setup.

"Apparently."

"Hey you two, clean the semen before you two coming out from the bathroom."

"Shut the fuck up, Sorata." They both choruses the word to make his girlfriend, Shiina Mashiro gives a little grin.

 ** _AvEcErDaNcEr here once again. Welcome to my new Fanfic. This fanfic consist of crossovers from Neptunia, SAO, If My Heart Had Wings and The Pet Girl of Sakurasou. I decided to do a different fanfic as none of the characters are good people. They are all theft, killer and gangsters. I know it might destroy their character by preserve who they are but makes them all a villain. But anyway, you will never know what will happen. Anyway, enjoy_**

 ** _*P.S.:This is nothing related to the FPS game that is also carrying the same name of this fanfic. A list of appearance will be written._**


	2. List of Appearance

**_This chapter is only written for the List of Appearance for every character that will appear in Point Blank: The Heist. This list is divided based on their heist team. Team roll will be bracket._**

 ** _Team 1: Morning Glory_**

Ryan "Bulldozer" Collins ( **Team Commando** ) [OC]

Natalie "Neptune/Purple Heart" Oates ( **Sniper** ) [HDN]

Suguha "Leefa" Kirigaya ( **Entry Fragger** ) [SAO]

Tatsuya "An-chan" Igarasashi ( **Assault** ) [IMH]

George "Judge" Ramsey ( **Assault** ) [HDN]

Ryūnosuke "Dragon" Akasaka ( **Hacker** ) [Sakurasou]

 _ **Team 2: Sleigh Bells**_

Brian "Brave" Washington ( **Team Commando** ) [HDN]

Uni "Black Sister" Fitzgerald ( **Sniper** ) [HDN]

Andrew "Agil" Gilbert Mills ( **Entry Fragger** ) [SAO]

Jin Mitaka ( **Assault** ) [Sakurasou]

Masatsugu "Ma-bou" Tasaki ( **Assault** ) [IMH]

Amane Mochizuki ( **Hacker** ) [IMH]

 _ **Team 3: Breakout Starships**_

Travis "Trick" Atkinson ( **Team Commando** ) [HDN]

Keiko "Silica" Ayano ( **Sniper** ) [SAO]

Marianne "Ram" Stanley ( **Entry Fragger** ) [HDN]

Margaret "Rom" Stanley ( **Assault** ) [HDN]

Asa Kazuto ( **Assault** ) [IMH]

Yoru Kazuto ( **Hacker** ) [IMH]

 _ **Team 4: Phoenix Spartan**_

Hester "Histoire/Histy" Jackson ( **Team Commando** ) [HDN]

Nanami Aoyama ( **Sniper** ) [Sakurasou]

Hotaru Himegi ( **Entry Fragger** ) [IMH]

Noire "Black Heart" Fitzgerald ( **Assault** ) [HDN]

Kotone "Philia" Takemiya( **Assault** ) [SAO]

Rita Ainsworth ( **Hacker** ) [Sakurasou]

 _ **Team 5: Radiation Hazard**_

Sorata Kanda ( **Team Commando** ) [Sakurasou]

Sino "Sinon" Asada ( **Sniper** ) [SAO]

Misaki Kamiigusa ( **Entry Fragger** ) [Sakurasou]

Natalia "Nepgear/Purple Sister" Oates ( **Assault** ) [HDN]

Ageha Himegi ( **Assault** ) [IMH]

Mashiro Shiina ( **Hacker** ) [Sakurasou]

 ** _Team 6: Majesty Fist_**

Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya ( **Team Commando** ) [SAO]

Maria "Magic" Holloway ( **Sniper** ) [HDN]

Blanc "White Heart" Stanley ( **Entry Fragger** ) [HDN]

Asuna Yuuki ( **Assault** ) [SAO]

Yūko Kanda ( **Assault** ) [Sakurasou]

Nadia "Biru" Ziege ( **Hacker** ) [HDN]

 _ **Team 7: Sanctuary Edge**_

Aoi Minase ( **Team Commando** ) [IMH]

Isabella "IF" Felton ( **Sniper** ) [HDN]

Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki ( **Entry Fragger** ) [SAO]

Kotori Habane ( **Assault** ) [IMH]

Ashley "Arfoire" Fordham ( **Assault** ) [HDN]

Bernice "Vert" Vester ( **Hacker** ) [HDN]

 _ **Team 8: Oracle Organization**_

Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi ( **Team Commando** ) [SAO]

Chika Hakozaki ( **Sniper** ) [HDN]

Cyndi "Peashy/Yellow Heart" Ryghts ( **Entry Fragger** ) [HDN]

Brad "Mr. Badd" Thompson ( **Assault** ) [HDN]

Plutia "Iris" Hernandez ( **Assault** ) [HDN]

Dengki "Dengekiko" Lass ( **Hacker** ) [HDN]

 _*The remaining 2 Heist team are formed by HDN members_

 ** _Team 9: Wasteland Rebel_**

Jesper "Umio" Wright-Philips ( **Team Commando** )

Kei Jinguji ( **Sniper** )

Johnathan "Jiro" Steamax ( **Assault** )

Uzume "Uranus" Tennoboushi ( **Assault** )

Anderson "Annoydeath" Ryghts ( **Hacker** )

 _ **Team 10: Hydraulic Elite**_

Selina "C-Sha" Shannon ( **Team Commando** )

Katie "K-Sha" Shannon ( **Sniper** )

Gwyneth "B-Sha" Shannon ( **Entry Fragger** )

Rei "Blue Heart" Ryghts ( **Assault** )

Sylvia "S-Sha" Esllise-Shannon ( **Assault** )

Aryton "Affimojas" Moyes ( **Hacker** )


End file.
